nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run/The Run/Stage 2
Stage 2 is the second series of race events in The Run Mode in Need for Speed: The Run. After driving on the West Coast, passing San Francisco and the Altamont Pass, Jack enters the region of the Yosemite National Park. Unlike the West Coast Stage, Stage 2 is set in a mountainous region and includes a gas station. It's feasible to get to Position 172, when Jack manages to overtake any opponent in Stage 2. 140 Hwy (Yosemite Approach, CA) Stage 2 starts with a short introduction movie showcasing the landscape of the National Park. The distance from 140 Hwy to New York is 2,799 Miles. The 140 Hwy sprint race lasts 5 miles. Jack has to gain eight positions to successfully finish the event. After driving three miles, the player will find a long shortcut, going through a land route and leading through a tunnel. El Portal Rd (Yosemite National Park, CA) El Portal Road is a Make Up Time Event in Stage 2. The racing route is 4.8 miles long and contains a checkpoint at 4 miles, others at 3 and 1.7 miles, with the fourth one being located at 0.8 miles. Before reaching the last checkpoint, players may want to use a shortcut leading through a unsurfaced route besides the river. 600 XP will be rewarded, when playing at the hardest difficulty setting. El Capitan (Yosemite National Park, CA) This is the second sprint event in Stage 2, which lasts 3.6 miles. Jack will encounter six opponents. A shortcut is present at 2.0 miles, where the player has to drive through two small warehouses. At 2.7 miles, it is possible to drive to the nearby gas station and swap the current car with other Tier 4 vehicles. Tioga Pass Rd (Tioga Pass, CA) This event begins with a short cutscene, just after the previous event ends. It shows an opponent in an Aston Martin One-77 dangerously cutting across the player in a tunnel and turning an ordinary vehicle into a spin. Yet another sprint race, Tioga Pass Road encompasses 3.9 miles of road and features 6 passable rivals. There's only one shortcut present at 1 mile. A landmark in Tioga Pass are some waterfalls. Ellery Lake (Tioga Pass, CA) Before the race begins, the game will inform the player, that he's 2,719 miles away from New York now. Ellery Lake is a Battle Race, that starts with another short cutscene, showing the same Aston Martin One-77 approaching the player from behind and ramming him off the road. After that, the player has 45 seconds to overtake the first rival, a Mazda RX-7. When reaching 3.9 miles, the player will have to overtake a Mazda MX-5 in 1 minute. At 2.1 miles, a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution serves as the last opponent. Here, Jack will have 1 minute and 5 seconds. Ellery Lake is mostly made up of curvy 180° roads. A construction site usable as shortcut is present at 1.2 miles. Ellery Lake is the last race event in Stage 2. Available vehicles *BMW M3 GTS *BMW M3 GTS Jack Signature Edition *Ford Mustang Boss 302 NFS Edition *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG NFS Edition *Nissan GT-R *Porsche 911 GT2 (993) *Shelby GT500 Super Snake NFS Edition Category:Need for Speed: The Run Category:Stages